Un nouveau départ
by cocolapin
Summary: Post AYITL. Rory annonce à Lorelai sa grossesse. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Y-a-t-il un avenir pour Logan et elle ? Quelles surprises lui réserve la vie ? #Inomniaparatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Maman, je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ? Lorelai était en état de choc, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa fille qui visiblement avait l'air angoissée de la réaction de sa mère.

\- Je t'en supplie maman dis quelque chose ! Je sais que ça ne faisait pas partie du programme que je suis célibataire, sans emploi et sans logement fixe, mais pitié dis quelque chose n'importe quoi !

\- De qui est l'enfant ? Pitié pas le Wookie.

\- Non pas le Wookie.

\- Sûre hein ? Parce que je me vois mal être la grand-mère d'un bébé wookie. Ho mon dieu ! Je vais être grand-mère ! Pas question qu'il m'appelle comme ça je veux un chouette surnom.

\- Certaine, ce n'est pas le Wookie et d'accord tu trouveras autre chose comme surnom que grand-mère.

\- Alors …

\- Tu ne veux pas être la grand-mère d'un bébé wookie, mais est-ce que d'un bébé Huntzberger ça t'irait mieux ?

\- Ho non chérie ne me dis pas que tu as remis le couvert avec Logan. Je pensais que vous aviez rompu.

\- Oui et non. En fait oui on a rompu, mais disons qu'on s'est offert une dernière escapade d'adieu.

Lorelai la regardant l'air interrogatif.

\- Oui il est venu il y a environ trois semaines avec les garçons me faire une surprise parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on finisse notre histoire par une conversation téléphonique. Alors on a fait un dernier évènement LBD. Au fait les balles de golf sur les toits c'était nous.

\- Taylor cherche toujours le coupable en parlant de ça.

\- Je sais et il n'est pas près de l'avoir son coupable. Dis Rory d'un air amusé. C'était bien maman. Vraiment très bien. Et je sais que je devrais surmènent dire que je regrette, mais je ne le regrette pas. C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Maintenant, je veux juste savoir si tu es avec moi pour affronter la tornade.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie. J'aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement, mais je suis avec toi. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais porté spécialement dans mon cœur, mais bon les choses sont comme elles sont alors je ne peux pas te blâmer. Au fait, il est toujours fiancé à sa Française.

\- Je suppose oui. Maman, que dois-je faire ? Il va se marier. Je vais gâcher sa vie si je lui dis et en même temps après tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé je n'ai pas le droit de lui cacher l'existence du bébé. Il mérite de savoir.

\- Tu as raison chérie, il mérite de savoir et de faire ses propres choix. Mais tu dois avant tout suivre ton coeur.

Kirk arrive près du gazebo avec pétale.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer pour le mariage.

\- Si Kirk on comptait justement y aller. Tu gardes tout sous contrôle ?

\- Affirmatif Lorelai! Tu peux compter sur moi.

Les filles se lèvent et prennent la direction de la maison de Lorelai. Elle savait que le temps était venu de passer à autre chose, car elles avaient un mariage à préparer. Cependant, pendant qu'elle se faisait boucler les cheveux par une coiffeuse engagée par sa grand-mère Rory ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son avenir. Une partie d'elle savait que si sa mère avait réussi à l'élever seule, elle pourrait le faire, mais est-ce qu'elle en avait l'envie ? Mais en même temps peut-être que Logan ne voudrait pas de ce bébé ou qu'il le voudrait, mais préférait la vie que sa famille lui a imposé avec une héritière française représentant tout ce que la bonne société aime et admire. Elle devait savoir. Elle prit son téléphone et appela un vieil ami.

\- Amour ça fait si longtemps.

\- Finn j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec un bel homme se trouvant à Londres ?

\- Probablement.

\- Je suis ton homme !

\- En fait que voulais juste savoir s'il était bien à Londres pour le moment ou s'il se trouvait en voyage d'affaires quelque part. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose, c'est assez important.

\- Il est à Londres toute la semaine et la semaine qui suit aussi, je pense.

\- Très bien alors, je peux réserver un vol.

\- Pas question, je te prépare le jet et je te réserve une suite dans un de mes hôtels de la capitale anglaise.

\- Finn c'est trop …

\- Chut amour, pour toi rien n'est trop bien. Et si cela peut vous aider Logan et toi à réaliser que vous êtes deux idiots alors je serai encore plus ravi de contribuer.

\- Finn !

\- Je te tiens au courant pour le jet amour. En attendant, prépare-toi et surtout fais le bon choix.

Rory voulait répliquer quelque chose, mais elle Finn ne lui laissa pas le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçut un SMS l'informant que son vol décollait à 13 heures le lendemain. Elle en informa Lorelai qui la rassura. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Émilie qui avait enfin accepté Luc avait conduit sa fille à l'autel. C'était l'évènement que tout le monde attendait depuis près d'une décennie à Sars Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas fait de petite note d'intro pour le chapitre précédent. Celle-ci s'est perdue dans la précipitation de ma publication. Par conséquent, c'est ici que je la fais. Je suis une grande fan de Gilmore Girls depuis qu'elle a été diffusée en Belgique. Comme beaucoup, je pense, j'ai été frustrée par le revival. J'ai donc voulu laisser parler mon imagination et ma frustration en publiant la suite des aventures des Gilmore girls en reprenant les personnages inventés par Amy Sherman Palladino. J'espère que cette suite que je me suis imaginée vous conviendra. J'accepte toute remarque du moment qu'elle soit constructive. N'hésitez donc pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture, les Gilmore girls addicts.

Après de longues heures de vol dans le jet de Finn, Rory se réveilla à Londres. La grossesse commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, devait limiter sa consommation de café et surtout avait une envie étonnante de pomme, salade et autres aliments sains au détriment de la Junk Food qu'elle aimait tant consommé avec sa maman devant l'un de ses bons vieux films du vendredi soir.

Mademoiselle Gilmore, nous sommes arrivés, un taxi vous attend à l'extérieur.

Merci Rachel. Toty se leva pour rejoindre son taxi. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent se dit-elle.

Après une longue heure dans les embouteillages londoniens, Rory arriva enfin à son hôtel. Finn lui avait réservé une suite magnifique au dernier étage. Une note l'attendait sur la table.

Amour, je ne suis pas comme toi et Logan, une fine plume qui aime écrire.

Déroger à la règle est permis n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là exactement, je ne suis pas en mesure de te parler de vive voie alors j'espère que ces quelques mots te feront réalisé que Logan et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Il t'a dans la peau depuis le jour où tu as sauté avec lui de cet échafaudage. Il t'aime plus que tout au monde et par amour est prêt à te laisser vivre ta vie en restant en retrait et je suis à peu près certain que tu fais la même chose pour lui. Tu l'aimes et pourtant tu vas le laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'il n'aime pas, mais que sa famille a choisie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel gâchis ? Vous vous aimez. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Depuis quand Logan Huntzberger se conforme à ce que sa famille veut ? Depuis quand Rory Gilmore baisse les bras ? Je sais que tu crois que tu n'as plus de droit sur son cœur après avoir refusé sa proposition il y dix ans. Mais chérie, il n'attend que ça. Un mot de ta part et il est à toi. Alors maintenant la balle est dans ton camp, tu peux laisser les choses comme elles le sont vivre cette vie misérable à laquelle vous avez décidé de vous conformer ou bien sautez une nouvelle fois, prendre un nouveau départ dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Quoi que tu choisisses je serai toujours là pour toi ainsi que pour Logan, mais soyons sérieux, rendons à César ce qui est à César.

In omni paratus.

Ton chevalier servant préféré.

Après la lecture de la lettre, Rory se sentait un peu perdue. Logan l'aimait toujours après toutes ces années ? Alors qu'elle l'avait blessé et humilié. Elle aussi elle l'aimait, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de redevenir ce couple qu'ils avaient été. Mais peut-être que Finn avait raison après tout ? Mais depuis quand Finlandais est devenu quelqu'un de raisonnable, un donneur de conseil et un conseiller matrimonial ? Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il avait un tant soit peu raison. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour le savoir, elle devait l'appeler.

Elle prit son téléphone, la boule au ventre.

Ne te dégonfle pas Rory.

Londres, HPG bureau de Logan :

Il était là assis à son bureau comme presque tous les jours depuis pratiquement trois semaines, se tuant à la tâche pour ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à son mariage avec Odette, une Française qui était plus une amie qu'une âme sœur, cette fille qui comme lui avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais devait l'épouser à cause des affaires familiales. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas penser à son Ace, l'autre partie de lui-même à laquelle il a dit adieu dans le New Hampshire. Il devait la laisser vivre sa vie, mais c'était tellement dur. Elle était son roc, son pilier, sa raison d'être. Il l'avait perdue à plusieurs reprises et là encore une fois elle était partie. Il voulait l'appeler, lui dire que non il n'épouserait pas Odette, qu'il la voulait elle. Mais elle, elle doit vivre sa vie. Écrire son livre et faire son chemin. Puis soudainement alors que le regard plein de tristesse et plongé dans ses souvenirs il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle de son Ace. Sans attendre le second retentissement, il décrocha comme si sa vie dépendait de cet appel … après tout peut-être bien.

\- Ace ?

\- Hey. Je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre que je t'appelle. Je sais qu'on s'est dit au revoir, mais je dois te parler. C'est vraiment important. Je suis à Londres. Est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

\- Pour toi toujours Ace. Le pub ?

-Je préfèrerais le parc si ça te va.

\- Hyde Park dans 20 minutes ? L'endroit habituel ?

\- Je peux y être. À tout de suite Logan.

Rory remit son manteau, il commençait à faire assez froid à cette période de l'année à Londres, et puis elle partit en direction de Hyde Park, elle préférait être là avant lui. Cela lui permettrait de rassembler ses idées. Elle s'assit sur le banc où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver durant les deux années précédentes. C'était le bon temps pensa-t-elle. Ils se retrouvaient là, insouciants, se câlinant en observant l'étang en face d'eux avec un délicieux café après les journées de travail de Logan ou pendant ses pauses. Plus rien ne comptait dans ces moments-là à part eux, rien ne pouvait les bouleverser. Ni Odette, ni Paul, ni leur famille respective. Juste eux deux.

C'est en entendant son nom qu'elle sut qu'elle du sortir de sa rêverie. Le moment de vérité est arrivé.

\- Hey Ace. Dis Logan avec ce sourire qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle fille se trouvant devant lui.

\- Bonjour Logan.

Au fond d'elle, Rory était anxieuse, mais quand elle le vit, ses peurs s'évanouissaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien craindre de lui. Qu'il ferait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et le bébé ! Il ne quitterait peut-être pas Odette, mais il ne la laisserait pas sans aide non plus. Logan était quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Il savait prendre ses responsabilités. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu sa période play boy et fils à papa se foutant du monde entier du moment que lui pouvait s'amuser. Mais depuis qu'il avait connu Rory, il avait changé, il avait grandi. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et il était devenu l'homme qu'il était. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma suite du revival de Gilmore Girls. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'essaye d'écrire le plus possible pour ne pas faire trainer l'histoire, mais je ne suis pas sure d'être en mesure de publier tous les jours de nouveaux chapitres. Si j'en ai la possibilité alors je le ferai.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre j'ai imaginé pleins de façons différentes sur comment Rory va annoncer à Logan sa grossesse. Cela n'a pas été chose facile de se décider. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix. Je mettrai peut-être mes autres idées aux profits de Oneshot ou d'autres fictions qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Hey Ace.

\- Bonjour Logan.

\- Ton appel m'a surpris. Mais j'en suis très heureux.

\- Je comprends, mais je devais le faire. Pour nous, pour ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre cela n'aurait pas été correct. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer …

\- Peut-être par le début Ace.

Logan au fond de lui espérait qu'elle lui demanderait de quitter Odette, il le voulait tellement, il l'aimait tellement. Rory quant à elle était surprise. Le début, quel début ? Le début qui commence le jour de son refus d'épouser Logan, jour qu'elle a regretté pendant la décennie qui a suivi ou bien quand ils se sont revus à Hambourg ou après toutes ces fois où ils étaient ensemble dans à Londres ou en voyage un peu partout en Europe ou bien encore à cette nuit dans le New Hampshire ?

\- Le début, je t'avoue je ne sais pas lequel choisir. Il y a tellement de choses sur lesquelles j'aimerais revenir, mais pas ici, pas maintenant.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je ne te demande rien Logan. Je sais que tu as ta vie, le plan dynastique à suivre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu veux être là je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais ne fais pas comme mon père c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Rory de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends rien.

\- Je suis enceinte Logan.

Rory pouvait voir le choc sur le visage de Logan puis après quelques secondes, elle le vu sourire presque ému de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle ne dit rien préférant le laisser parler quand il se sentirait prêt, quand il aura plus ou moins digéré l'information. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à réaliser. Elle-même avait été abasourdie et avait dû refaire plusieurs tests pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel.

\- Woah Rory, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement …

\- Inattendu ! Je sais. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai l'intention de le garder et comme je l'ai dit avant je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit, mais si tu en as l'envie je te laisserai prendre la place que tu voudras dans la vie de notre bébé.

\- C'est un miracle Rory.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Ce bébé. Il est le miracle que j'attendais. La force dont j'avais besoin.

\- Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien Logan.

\- Rory Gilmore, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai toujours voulu fonder une famille avec toi. Mais toi tu n'étais pas prête et quand tu es revenue dans ma vie tu as choisi Vegas. Je sais que j'avais Odette, mais elle n'est qu'un contrat d'affaires que mon père a établi pour moi. Pas un choix que j'ai fait par amour. Depuis deux ans, j'attends que tu me demandes désespérément de la quitter et de te choisir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce bébé c'est le miracle que j'attendais pour ne pas m'engager dans une vie sans amour. Tu ne veux peut être pas de moi comme mari, mais moi je veux être là comme un père pour notre bébé, un vrai père et si tu me laisses me battre pour je veux être un mari pour toi, qu'on soit une vraie famille. Ce bébé c'est le miracle et la promesse d'une vie meilleure. Je t'aime Ace et je me dis que les choses ne viennent jamais par hasard. J'ai été stupide il y a dix ans, stupide tout au long de notre relation, mais maintenant je veux faire les choses correctement pour le bébé et pour nous s'il y a un nous possible.

Pendant le monologue de Logan, Rory sentait son cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle voulait il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ne le méritait pas, mais elle le voulait.

\- Je t'aime Logan, mais je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ta vie.

\- Logan se rapproche de Rory, prend son visage entre les mains.

\- Tu n'as jamais gâché ma vie Rory, tu ne l'as rendue que meilleure.

Sur ces douces paroles, il l'embrassa délicatement savourant le moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, moment qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus droit. Tout en l'embrassant, il laissa échapper des mots : je veux être avec toi, toujours, notre bébé et puis il se stoppa et regarda le ventre de Rory. On ne voyait encore rien, mais il savait qu'il était là. son bébé, leur bébé. Il posa délicatement les mains sur son ventre comme pour établir un contact avec ce petit être qui grandissait dans l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais.

La sonnerie du portable de Logan vient rompre ce moment d'intimité entre eux. Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que son père devait se rendre au bureau de Londres aujourd'hui et il devait surement se demander où son fils tait passé.

\- Logan Huntzberger dit-il d'une voie ferme. Très bien j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure et dites à mon père que j'aimerais le rencontrer dans l'après-midi. Je dois y aller Ace, une réunion de dernière minute avec des investisseurs. Je n'aime pas ça de devoir partir maintenant, mais je suis avec toi Rory. On va le faire ensemble hein. Je fais ma réunion puis je parle à mon père et j'annule mon engagement avec Odette.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Logan.

\- Je veux le faire. Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui plus que tout.

\- Alors c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je te retrouve ce soir à ton hôtel. Profite de ta journée londonienne. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit pour rejoindre son bureau.

Rory resta là assise ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle était un peu perdue par ces aveux et en même temps elle s'en réjouissait. Mais elle savait aussi que maintenant la bombe à retardement était lancée et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour.

Logan regagna son bureau pile à temps pour la réunion. Il eut droit à un regard suspect venant de son père. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

Après la réunion, il s'invita dans le bureau paternel.

\- Enfin, tu pousses la porte de mon bureau. Je me demandais combien de temps ça allait prendre.

\- Prendre pour ?

\- Laisse-moi deviné, tu viens me dire que tu ne veux plus de cet engagement avec Odette parce qu'une certaine brune aux yeux bleus est de retour dans ta vie.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne suis pas dupe Logan. Je sais que tu penses que tout ce qui compte pour moi ce sont les affaires, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es mon fils, mon hériter. J'ai compris ce qui se passait entre Rory et toi bien avant de vous croiser dans le restaurant familial. Vous n'étiez pas très discret. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je suppos, elle aussi. Je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps ça prendrait pour que tu réalises que tu devais faire un choix. J'aurais aimé ce mariage avec Odette, je me suis dit que tu avais finalement choisi la voie de la raison quand tu es revenu des États-Unis complètement désemparés. Je pensais que ça passerait, mais je me suis trompé et je n'aime pas ce que j'ai vu ces trois dernières semaines. Certes, tu as plus que bien travaillé, mais trop travaillé à tel point que je me suis même demandé si tu rentrais chez toi pour dormir ou te doucher. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi Logan. Ne reproduis pas mes erreurs. Réussis professionnellement, mais personnellement aussi. N'aie pas une vie de regrets comme moi.

Logan était choqué devant les déclarations de son père. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été présent dans sa vie à part pour des remontrances et lui faire savoir ô combien il le décevait. Et là alors qu'il ruinait un de ses contrats il se rangeait de son côté . Il savait que Mitchum n'avait jamais détesté Rory comme le faisait sa mère, mais de là à accepter l'annulation de ses fiançailles pour se remettre avec et sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le demander il n'en revenait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire papa.

\- Rien juste que tu vas te charger de le dire à Odette et pour ce qui est de sa famille qui voudra surement nous poursuivre pour rompre l'engagement j'ai un argument de taille.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Elle te trompe avec un français, Pierre, je crois. Donc comme elle n'était pas claire non plus il n'y a pas de raisons de tout remettre sur ton dos. Cela devrait nous permettre d'éviter un procès.

\- D'accord.

\- Autre chose à me dire ?

\- Merci.

\- Logan ?

\- Rory est enceinte. Je ne sais pas encore où nous allons ensemble, mais je sais que je veux être là pour mon enfant. Je veux retourner aux États-Unis et le voir grandir.

\- Je suppose qu'on devrait pouvoir arranger cela, mais à une condition.

\- C'était trop beau …

\- Ne soit pas dramatique Logan. Je te renvoie au bercail, mais tu termines les contrats que tu as commencés à Londres avant et tu formes ton remplaçant.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Demain soir 20 heures, dinez au restaurant familial avec Rory et ce n'est pas négociable.

* * *

Voilà , c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On devrait voir la réaction d'Odette dans le suivant ainsi que la confrontation Mitchum/Rory. Et peut-être une visite surprise. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre : Au programme la confrontation avec Odette. Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

* * *

Logan était toujours un peu secoué de son entrevue avec son père. Il se demandait pourquoi son père agissait comme cela. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait voir son fils heureux, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il décida d'appeler son Ace pour la rassurer sur le point Mitchum.

\- Hallo dis Rory un peu Grogy.

\- Je te réveille Ace.

\- Oui, cette journée m'a épuisée, j'avais besoin d'une petite sieste. Bébé prend assez bien de mon énergie et le décalage horaire n'aide pas. Alors tu as parlé à ton père ?

\- Oui et bizarrement il nous soutient.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je sais que cela peut paraitre bizarre, mais apparemment il s'en doutait et il est d'accord. Par contre, on doit manger avec lui demain soir.

\- Pitié, pas ça.

\- Sorry Ace, mais, il a insisté en disant que « ce n'était pas négociable ».

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire du shopping demain pour me trouver une tenue adéquate. Je n'ai pratiquement rien pris avec moi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'une virée shopping te dérange Ace. Dit Logan en rigolant. Il savait que quand elle pouvait se le permettre elle ne refusait pas une bonne journée shopping.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Londres est l'un des endroits rêvés pour cela.

\- Je dois te laisser Ace je vais quitter le bureau, je vais parler à Odette.

\- HO ! Déjà.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense. Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas, mais est-ce que tu accepterais que je dorme avec toi cette nuit ? Si tu ne veux pas je peux prendre une chambre dans le même hôtel, mais au vu des circonstances je préfère ne pas rester à l'appart et laisser à Odette le temps de partir.

-Je comprends et bien sûr que non que ça ne me dérange pas et puis je crois que la suite que Finn m'a attribuée est bien assez grande pour deux.

\- Finn ? Il sait que tu es ici ?

\- Oui, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il m'a prêté son jet pour venir et il a réservé la suite du dernier étage de son hôtel. Je suis traitée comme une princesse. Je vais signaler à la réception ta venue comme ça ils te donneront un pass. Bien plus pratique si bébé me fait encore dormir.

\- Repose-toi Ace, on se voit ce soir.

\- Bonne chance Logan.

Logan arriva à son appartement. Il déposa les clés. Odette n'était pas encore rentrée, cela lui laissait le temps de préparer un bagage pour quelques jours. Quand il eut fini, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Odette fixa le bagage et lui dit :

\- Tu pars en voyage ? On ne s'est presque pas vu depuis le dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Logan ?

\- Odette il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- Je pense que c'est mieux si nous jouions cartes sur table.

\- Très bien de quoi veux-tu discuter ?

\- De nous ou plutôt du non-nous. Je sais que tu as quelqu'un à Paris. Et j'ai moi-même quelqu'un. Tu ne m'aimes pas je suis juste un ami auquel tes parents ont pensé qu'ils pourraient te marier et c'est le même en ce qui concerne mes parents. Mais ce n'est pas juste Odette, on a droit au bonheur tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je pensais que c'était fini entre Rory et toi ?

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Rory.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué pour cacher les choses Logan et en plus tu dis son nom dans ton sommeil ou parfois tu l'appelles Ace. Quand tu es revenu des États-Unis la dernière fois je pensais que c'était fini, tu avais tellement l'air malheureux depuis.

\- C'est vrai, on en avait fini, on c'était dit au revoir, mais je ne peux pas, je l'aime plus que tout. Elle fait partie de moi et maintenant elle est enceinte.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Odette, je sais que ce n'est pas correct et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me fous de toi, mais c'est elle, ça a toujours été elle.

\- C'est la fille qui a refusé de t'épouser ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux Logan et ne culpabilise pas, moi aussi je voyais quelqu'un comme tu le sais donc je ne peux pas te blâmer. Mais comment allons-nous faire avec nos familles ? Je suppose qu'on arrête cette idée stupide de mariage.

\- Oui en effet on arrête tout. Pour ce qui est de mon père il est au courant et il accepte, il veut juste éviter un procès avec ta famille.

\- D'accord, je me charge d'eux alors et je leur explique la situation.

\- Merci Odette.

\- De rien, j'espère pour toi qu'elle en vaut la peine.

\- Cela fait dix ans que je l'attends alors oui elle en vaut la peine. Je te laisse l'appartement le temps que tu déménages. Prends ton temps je vais rester à l'hôtel avec Rory. Je pense que c'est l'heure de l'au revoir ?

\- Oui je le pense aussi.

\- Prends soin de toi et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. Après tout, on est toujours amis ?

\- Oui toujours ami. Je suis contente que tu nous libères de ça. J'espère juste que mes parents comprendront. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma vie et Pierre.

\- Au revoir Odette.

\- Au revoir Logan et félicitations futur papa.

\- Merci.

Logan ferma la porte et prit l'ascenseur. Il se sentait enfin libre. Libre d'être avec son Ace. Il envoya un texto à son père : Problème réglé avec Odette. Elle est soulagée.

Mitchum : Bien fils. Prochaine étape faire face à la colère de ta mère et croit moi cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Logan avait pratiquement oublié ce détail. Sa mère détestait Rory. Au début elle trouvait que Rory n'était pas digne d'être une Huntzberger simplement parce qu'elle était Gilmore. Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était aussi une Hayden elle a trouvé l'excuse que Rory voulait travailler et que ce n'était pas digne de la famille. Quand Rory a fait ses preuves à la DAR, malgré les louanges de toute la société d'Hartford elle voyait rouge parce qu'elle voyait en elle une rivale. Quoique Rory fasse, ce n'était jamais assez bien. La seule fois où elle l'a complimenté c'est le jour où elle a su que Rory avait refusé la proposition de son fils. Elle a juste dit : Je me suis trompée ce n'était pas une chercheuse d'or.

Bien sûr que Rory n'était pas une chercheuse d'or, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Sa famille avait de l'argent, même beaucoup d'argent. Rory n'aimait pas en faire la démonstration, mais c'était le cas si elle le voulait elle pourrait ne pas travailler et vivre sur son héritage, mais c'était mal la connaitre. Rory préférait vivre simplement que de vivre sur l'argent de sa famille, car elle estimait qu'elle n'avait rien fait qui justifiait l'utilisation de tout cet argent.

Logan rejoignit la suite de Rory. Elle était gigantesque et richement décorée. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il entendait la douche couler. Il s'assit dans l'un des canapés en velours après s'être servi un bon scotch. Surement une attention de Finn. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Il le sirotait en admirant la vue du dernier étage.

\- On admire la vue Huntzberger ?

Logan se retourna et vit son Ace vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

\- Je préfère celle que j'ai à l'instant sous les yeux Ace ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Elle était compréhensive et en même temps soulagée. Je lui laisse le temps de déménager.

\- Très bien. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? On commande au room service où on sort ?

\- Sortie non ? Sauf si tu es trop fatiguée ?

\- Ça devrait aller on peut sortir, mais je veux une salade.

Logan manqua de recracher son scotch en entendant ses mots.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de dire dans la même phrase : « vouloir » et « salade » Ace ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à la plus grande défenderesse de la malbouffe ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si des gènes d'Huntzberger grandissent dans mon corps et me demandent de manger des légumes. Dis Rory avec ce petit air moitié coupable moitié chien battu qu'elle peut prendre quand elle essaye de soudoyer quelqu'un.

\- On aura tout vu. Mais si j'avais su plus tôt que pour te faire manger des légumes il fallait te mettre enceinte j'aurais essayé plus tôt ! (Sourire charmeur à la Logan)

\- Même pas en rêve Huntzberger. Profite de m'en faire manger et de me voir boire du déca parce que je te jure que dans neuf mois je reprends mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle tira la langue, ce qui amusa d'autant plus Logan.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Je pensais y introduire la confrontation avec Mitchum mais je me rends compte que ce serait un chapitre trop long si je le faisais dans celui-ci. De plus, avant cette confrontation, je pense qu'une discussion Rory/Logan s'impose. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici la conversation Rory/Logan que vous attendiez. Inspiré une bonne foi, une bonne bouffée d'air parce que ça va être long.

* * *

Rory et Logan passèrent un agréable moment au bar à salade que Logan affectionnait tant, mais où il n'avait jamais emmené Rory en raison de sa répulsion pour la nourriture saine. Il se réjouissait de voir que la grossesse la faisait devenir un tant soit peu raisonnable avec la nourriture. Elle avait même accepté de prendre une tisane à la fin du repas. Ils avaient rattrapé le temps de ces trois semaines de séparation. Rory a raconté dans les moindres détails le mariage de Luke et Lorelai ce qui lui rappela qu'elle devrait peut-être appeler sa mère pour lui donner des nouvelles avant qu'elle ne lance le FBI à sa recherche.

Après leur repas ils se baladèrent, mains dans la main, dans Londres avant de rejoindre leur suite où ils se mirent tous les deux en pyjama pour être plus à l'aise pour leur conversation qu'ils avaient reportés toute la journée.

\- Logan il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais. On a tellement de chose à programmer, planifier et …

\- Attend avant de faire tout ça, j'aimerais parler. Je dois te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps maintenant et si nous voulons recommencer quelque chose de sérieux c'est mieux de le faire en repartant sur des bases saines. Alors je veux que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre et quand j'aurai vidé mon sac alors tu pourras dire ce que tu penses ou ressens. Je sais que cela peut paraitre un peu brusque comme façon de faire, mais il faut que je le fasse et si je ne le fais pas maintenant je n'y arriverai plus. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ace. Ceci dit, tu as raison on doit le faire, on a trop longtemps repoussé.

Rory était nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas se livrer totalement. Mais c'est de Logan qu'il était question et après sa mère il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux donc elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Cependant, elle avait quand même peur de rouvrir certaines blessures qui avaient mis longtemps à cicatriser, si tant est qu'elles aient cicatrisé un jour que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

\- Je sais que cela va nous faire mal, mais il faut y revenir. Il faut commencer il y a plus ou moins dix ans quand j'ai refusé de t'épouser.

À ces mots Logan grimace. Il n'aimait pas y repenser. Il avait été tellement blessé par son refus. Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'en remettre. Mais il avait promis alors il ne dit rien et la laissa continuer son récit.

\- Je veux que tu saches Logan qu'il n'y a pas un jour depuis où je n'ai pas regretté la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées ce jour-là. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai refusé. Je t'aimais vraiment, plus que tout au monde. C'est vrai que ta proposition m'avait surprise, pas parce que je n'avais jamais pensé à t'épouser, mais plutôt parce que je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais si tôt. Quand on a fait cette escapade à Martha's vineyard avec ma mère et Luke, je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu étais le bon. Je m'imaginais un jour t'épouser. Alors quand tu me l'as proposé une partie de moi voulait dire oui directement, mais l'autre moi ne voulait pas. On n'en avait jamais vraiment discuté. Je pensais que cela arriverait, mais qu'avant que tu ne le fasses j'aurais eu le temps d'avancer un peu dans ma carrière professionnelle, de le faire en tant que Rory Gilmore et comme madame Huntzberger. Je sais que si je t'avais épousé toutes les portes se seraient ouvertes à moi, mais je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'ai ma fierté et j'aime réussir parce que je le mérite et non pas parce que j'ai un nom qui m'offre ce que je désire. C'est pour cela que je te demandais du temps. Le nom que je t'ai donné, c'était juste un non pour avoir du temps en plus. Du temps pour vivre ma vie en tant que femme adulte. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette histoire de déménagement, de maison et tout ce qui suit. J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais tout planifié à ta façon et que dans le programme je devais te suivre et faire comme tu l'avais décidé. J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles plus tôt, que tu me proposes de visiter les maisons avec toi, qu'on fasse les choses ensemble comme un couple. Quand tu m'as lancé l'ultimatum je l'ai pris comme une trahison, une trahison de ce que nous étions et de ce que tu m'avais promis quelques semaines auparavant. Pour moi, c'était injuste parce que je t'avais toujours laissé le temps dont tu avais besoin. Je ne t'avais jamais bousculé, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais je n'attendais rien en retour parce que je savais que c'était nouveau pour toi et que je devais attendre que tu sois prêt pour entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Quand tu es parti à Londres, même si cela me brisait, que je détestais te savoir si loin de moi je t'ai laissé vivre ta vie, te permettre de grandir à ton rythme, de faire tes preuves au niveau professionnel. Et quand tu as claqué la porte d'HPG j'étais là aussi pour te soutenir et là encore je t'ai laissé émerger du désastre dans lequel tu t'étais mis à ton rythme. Alors je pensais sincèrement que tu comprendrais que j'avais besoin de temps moi aussi pour éclore. Pour faire mes preuves, peut-être me tromper et me relever et que tu serais là pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Mais, toi tu étais tellement pressée que tu m'as imposé quelque chose pour lequel une partie de moi n'était pas prête. Et puis il y a aussi la question de ma mère, car je mentirais si je te disais qu'elle n'avait pas joué un rôle dans ma prise de décision. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours fait les choses comme elle le voulait et que son avis a toujours compté pour moi. Je savais qu'elle n'approuverait pas nos fiançailles, que même si sur le moment même elle n'avait rien dit, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je le fasse et cela me terrifiait de le faire sans qu'elle soit sincèrement d'accord avec ça. Je ne voulais pas reconnaitre la même situation qu'après le vol du yacht et l'arrêt de mes études. Il y avait aussi la façon dont tu me la proposer, devant ma famille encore à la limite, mais devant les amis de mes grands-parents que je ne connaissais même pas. Pourquoi Logan as-tu fait ça ? Je me suis demandée comment toi qui me connaissais si bien, tu as pu penser que j'aurais pu aimer ça. Pourquoi ce n'était pas juste toi et moi ? Au final, je pense que tout mis ensemble, j'étais en colère et frustrée de ta relation que je n'ai pas essayé de te rattraper. Pourtant je le voulais, je voulais que tu reviennes ! Après je suis partie suivre la campagne d'Obama et même si j'adorais ce que je faisais j'étais malheureuse. Je voulais tellement t'appeler pour te raconter ma journée, ou te demander ton avis sur certains articles, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vraiment le faire. Parfois, je rêvais qu'on était encore ensemble et quand je me réveillais dans un lit sans toi à mes côtés c'était la douche froide. C'était les pires années de ma vie. J'ai fini petit à petit par m'y habituer malgré ce vide au plus profond de moi-même. Et puis un beau jour on s'est revu à Hambourg. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, je ressentais toujours cette électricité quand je t'ai vu à cette conférence. Je me sentais à la maison. Après ces quelques jours passés ensemble j'avais envie que tout redevienne comme à Yale, mais je ne pouvais pas j'avais Paul dans ma vie et toi tu avais Odette. Et je me sentais tellement mal de t'avoir dit non il y a toutes ces années que je ne pouvais pas te demander de la quitter pour moi, et ce même si c'était ce que je désirais. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé ce ridicule accord de Vegas, je pensais qu'avec le temps soit on se lasserait ou alors tout reprendrait sa place initiale. Et quand Odette a emménagé avec toi, je ne voulais pas, mais je devais rompre. Je ne supportais plus d'être l'autre femme. Lorsque que je t'ai demandé dans le New Hampshire si tu comptais vraiment l'épousé, je savais que la réponse que tu me donnais était bateau, mais j'arrivais juste pas à te demander de tout plaquer pour moi pour les mêmes raisons. Pour moi, je n'avais plus de droit sur ton cœur à partir du moment où je t'ai dit non, j'espérais que tu finirais par le comprendre. Au fond, je sais qu'en agissant comme je l'ai fait je nous ai fait plus de mal qu'autre chose et j'en suis désolée Logan, vraiment et sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai plus l'intention de fuir, de m'encourir ou de faire comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Je suis là et je veux que notre relation fonctionne parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il y a maintenant ce bébé et même si ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme je pense que découvrir son existence m'a permis de me rendre compte des erreurs que j'ai pu commettre et que cela m'offre une chance de me rattraper. Voilà, je pense que je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

Pendant tout ce temps, Logan n'avait pas bouger, il l'écoutait attentivement et finalement une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre venait de sortir. Enfin après tout ce temps.

\- C'est une longue tirade pour dire désoler, tu me manques et je t'aime tu ne crois pas. Mais je suis content que tu m'aies dit tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Maintenant, c'est mon tour Ace.

* * *

À présent, vous savez ce que Rory voulait dire à Logan. Au vu du long monologue de Rory, vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que veut lui dire Logan. Cela me permet d'avoir des chapitres plus ou moins de tailles égales et de vous en sortir plus souvent.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, Ace. Et sous les mêmes conditions. Tu me laisses vider mon sac.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis aussi désolé. Et comme toi, pour plein de choses. Pour la façon dont tout s'est déroulé. Notamment la façon dont je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je voulais tellement que tu deviennes ma femme et j'avais tellement mal vécu les semaines précédentes que j'ai foncé plutôt que de réfléchir à la façon adéquate de te le proposer. Et aussi pour cet ultimatum. J'aurais dû te laisser du temps parce qu'au final je t'ai perdu et j'ai vécu pendant des années comme un misérable. Ensuite, à Hambourg je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté Vegas. Je voulais que tu me demandes de quitter Odette, mais au lieu de cela non j'ai accepté. Je crois que j'avais juste peur de te perdre encore une fois. Et tout au long de notre relation je savais que je n'aimais pas Odette et malgré cela je continuais en nous enfonçant dans ce mensonge, je n'aurais pas dû, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela. Et enfin, quand tu m'as demandé si j'allais vraiment épouser Odette j'ai vraiment agi comme un crétin en te disant que c'était le plan dynastique. J'avais prévu cette soirée non pas pour te dire adieu, mais pour te révéler mes vrais sentiments à ton égard et une fois de plus j'ai paniqué parce que j'avais ce « non » en tête, ce « non » qui m'a hanté toutes ces années. Je ne veux plus qu'on ait peur de se dire les choses franchement de peur de perdre l'autre, si nous voulons que ça marche on doit être honnête à chaque instant. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut le faire Ace ?

\- Oui, on peut le faire. On a réussi à le faire quand on était à l'université, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on n'y arrive pas maintenant.

\- On prend un nouveau départ ?

\- Un nouveau départ cela me semble bien.

Rory se sentait heureuse. Elle avait redouté ce moment, mais au final, cela faisait du bien. Logan se pencha vers elle et commença à l'embrasser tendrement et puis petit à petit la fougue s'installa. Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre, ceux qu'elle sentait à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui dans ces moments passionnés. Et puis une nouvelle sensation s'installa mélangée à du désir. Était-ce la grossesse qui lui faisait ressentir cela ? Était-elle encore plus sensible aux caresses et baisers de Logan ? Si c'était ça, elle sentait qu'elle allait apprécier ces mois de grossesse. Cela pouvait bien compenser un peu ces nausées matinales.

Le lendemain Rory et Logan se sentait plus serein. Il pouvait enfin envisager un avenir ensemble. Aucune ombre au tableau ou du moins... enfin presque. Logan avait reçu un message lui annonçant que sa mère était en ville et serait de ce fait présente au diner de ce soir. Logan n'aimait pas ça, il connaissait les sentiments de Shira à l'égard de Rory. Mitchum avait promis de s'en charger, mais il savait que sa mère pouvait être une bombe à retardement.

 **Dans l'appartement de Mitchum Huntzberger à Londres** :

\- Mitchum, il faut que tu arrêtes de surcharger notre fils de travail, je n'arrive pas à l'avoir lui et Odette pour les préparations de leur mariage. Si cela continue, il n'y en aura pas si nous ne faisons pas accélérer les choses.

Mitchum était assis sur le sofa lisant le journal, il avait une tasse de café, il leva un œil vers Shira et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de la mettre au parfum. Il devait s'apprêter à un affrontement et là il regrettait d'avoir dit à son fils qu'il s'en chargeait. Il était Mitchum Huntzberger et d'habitude les gens tremblaient devant lui, mais sa femme quand elle voulait quelque chose et qu'elle ne l'obtenait pas pouvait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer.

\- En fait, il n'y aura pas de mariage.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, il n'y a plus de mariage entre Logan et Odette.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ils forment un si joli couple, tout le monde les admire et elle provient d'une bonne famille. Je ne comprends pas. Notre fils doit se marier.

\- Ho Il se mariera surement prochainement, mais pas avec Odette.

\- Ne joue pas aux devinettes avec moi Mitchum, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Mais pitié, laisse-moi finir avant d'exploser ou de te réserver un spa de trois semaines Dieu sait où. Il semblerait que notre fils menait une double vie, il sauvait les apparences en nous faisant croire qu'il était avec Odette, mais à côté de ça il revoyait la fille Gilmore.

\- À l'annonce de son nom Shira voyait rouge, elle détestait cette fille. Elle voulait couper Mitchum, mais il lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle devrait attendre pour prononcer un mot.

\- Il revoit cette fille depuis deux ou trois ans, ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble ici, il n'essayait pas vraiment de la cacher. Je les ai surpris une fois au restaurant ensemble et ils m'ont sorti une excuse bidon à laquelle je n'ai évidemment pas cru, je les ai faits surveillés et j'ai appris qu'ils avaient rompus.

Shira ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer un sourire réjoui.

\- Sauf que notre fils avait l'air malheureux après ça, je savais qu'il n'épousait Odette que pour la famille, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il se plongeait à corps perdu dans le travail. Et puis, hier il est venu me trouver pour dire qu'il n'épousait pas Odette, qu'il aimait Rory et qu'ils attendaient un enfant et qu'il voulait rentrer aux États-Unis.

\- Ils attentent quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, cette fille la fait exprès pour devenir une Huntzberger.

\- Stop Shira, pas un mot de plus. Arrête de toujours la prendre pour une chercheuse d'or. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, car cette jeune femme est tout à fait charmante, elle est courageuse, elle sait tenir notre fils loin des ennuis et des beuveries et elle sait se tenir en société. Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Elle veut travailler.

\- Et elle travaillera, elle est un atout majeur pour l'entreprise. Les médias évoluent et j'aimerais prendre ma retraite et ce n'est plus possible d'être seul sur tous les fronts comme c'était le cas il y a une quinzaine d'années d'ici. Logan a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance à ses côté pour gérer l'entreprise et quelqu'un qui se débrouille assez bien avec les médias. Elle est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la prospérité de l'entreprise et aussi pour notre fils.

\- Tu oublies qu'elle est enceinte, HORS MARIAGE !

\- Je sais c'est un détail fâcheux, mais nous trouverons bien une parade pour justifier ça aux yeux de la société ne t'en fait pas. À présent, tu vas devoir l'accepter et on va devoir jouer le rôle de la famille unie si on veut que ça marche. Je sais que ça va être dur de faire accepter à Rory de travailler au sein de HPG, alors si tu pouvais éviter tes pics quand tu la vois ça m'aiderait peut-être à la convaincre.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix Shira. Il l'aime et ils vont avoir un bébé. Si on veut donner l'image que notre famille a toujours donnée, on doit aller dans leur sens sinon nous risquons de perdre notre héritier et le reste de la dynastie Huntzberger. Tu m'as compris ?

\- Je suppose que je peux faire un effort.

\- Parfait, diner ce soir avec eux à 20 heures. Sois irréprochable !

Shira n'était absolument pas contente, mais elle savait que Mitchum avait raison. Dommage, elle aurait aimé préparer un somptueux mariage et faire briller le nom des Huntzberger une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'avec Rory et Émilie à ses côtés elle n'aurait pas carte blanche.

Rory et Logan s'étaient promenés dans les rues de Londres quand Logan reçu un appel de Finn l'informant que Colin était à Londres et qu'il souhaitait le voir avec Rory de toute urgence. Ils trouvaient ça bizarre, mais rejoignirent leurs deux amis dans le bureau de Finn, dans son hôtel londonien.

\- Rory chérie.

\- Colin, tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi reportergirl.

\- Alors Colin, veux-tu bien nous dire pourquoi cette urgence, demanda Logan.

\- C'est très simple, je devais vous parler à tous les deux et rapidement. Rory, j'ai été jusque Stars Hollow quand ta mère m'a informé que tu te trouvais à Londres et ensuite Finn m'a dit que vous étiez tous les deux ici. Je dois vous avouez c'est plus facile pour moi je n'aurai qu'à faire l'annonce une fois. Quoique vu que vous avez l'air d'être de nouveau ensemble cela ne devrait plus poser problème.

\- Quelle annonce Colin. Demanda Finn assez intrigué.

\- Tournée générale de scotch avant, cela fera mieux passé la nouvelle.

\- Heu pas pour moi, dis Rory.

\- Allons chérie depuis quand tu refuses un verre venant de tes serviteurs préférés.

Rory regarda Logan du coin de l'œil, il comprit où elle voulait en venir et se rapprocha et la pris dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers les garçons. Ça ne servait à rien de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Pendant ce temps Finn et Colin regardaient la scène devant eux et ils se demandaient ce qu'ils cachaient tous les deux.

\- Les garçons, je risque de ne plus boire de scotch ou tout autre verre contenant de l'alcool pour les prochains mois à venir. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

\- Les garçons tous les deux abasourdis attrapèrent la bouteille et burent chacun leur tour. Après quoi ils s'assirent et accusèrent le coup sous les yeux amusés des futurs parents.

\- On va être oncle, oncle Finn je m'imagine déjà.

\- Et moi oncle Colin. On va devoir devenir sérieux ? Est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Les deux compères se foncèrent sur Rory et Logan pour un câlin grouper. Tout le monde semblait content. Mais, colin devait se ressaisir il avait une annonce importante à faire.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'en ai une autre pour vous et elle est aussi importante que celle que vous venez de faire.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé avec Stéphanie et notre grain de café va avoir un cousin ou une cousine du même âge, sortis Rory avec excitation.

\- Non Rory, calment tes ardeurs. Rien n'est prévu avec Steph. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous poser une question. Qu'avez-vous fait le 15 décembre 2014 à Hambourg ?

\- Rory et Logan se regardèrent ils ne savaient pas ce que leur ami attendait comme explication.

\- On s'est retrouvé là, à une conférence après de nombreuses années sans communication. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- On a fêté ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Colin ? demanda Rory.

\- Vous étiez bourré ?

\- Je pense, je ne me souviens pas trop alors je dirais oui ça doit être dû à l'alcool pourquoi ? Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe tout de suite colin, dis Logan à son tour.

\- Mes chers amis après un nombre important de pérégrinations à travers l'Europe et les États-Unis un certain papier est parvenu sur mon bureau, il y a quelques semaines. Au départ, je pensais que c'était une blague. Après plusieurs appels téléphoniques, mails et tout ce qu'il s'en suit je suis certain de la validité de ce document. Il regarda ses amis avec un grand sourire en tendant à Logan et à Rory le papier. Ils le saisirent chacun d'une main et ils ont pu y lire : Certificat de Mariage de Logan Elias Huntberger et de Lorelai Leigh Gilmore le 15 décembre 2014.

\- Tous les deux semblaient choqués, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire puis d'un coup Rory dit : là si je pouvais me ruer sur la bouteille de scotch je le ferais volontiers.

\- On est ? dis Logan

\- Marié, finit Rory. Comment ? Comment pouvons-nous être mariés depuis plus de deux ans sans qu'on ne le sache ou que personne ne nous ait rien dit ?

\- On était vraiment saoul, ce qui explique pourquoi on ne s'en souvient pas, mais comment ce document n'est pas arrivé plus tôt ?

\- Apparemment, ils ne savaient pas où l'envoyer, vous avez donné mon nom, mais j'ai des bureaux d'avocat à travers différents pays et sur plusieurs continents, il a voyagé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'assez intelligent ait cru bon de venir me le montrer. Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai tenu à vérifier son authenticité avant de vous en informer.

\- Les gars c'est la fête à présente vous êtes marié et allé avoir un bébé, quoi de mieux ? Finn avait toujours une façon de voir les choses de façon très positive.

* * *

Et voici après une longue semaine d'absence, mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Désolé pour l'attente.


End file.
